Let's Be Happy Together
by Bonehead XL
Summary: Naota can't sleep and he can't stop dreaming... Afterall, life is but a dream.


**LET'S BE HAPPY TOGETHER**

By PsychoZ

---

"Oh, man…"

"Oh, come on, it's not so bad is it?"

"Stop it…"

"It will get better before it's over…"

---

Naota's eyes snapped open. He sat up in bed and locked around him. His room was colored deep blue by the night sky. He couldn't sleep of late. It was getting difficult for him.

He walked down the cold steps into the kitchen and went right to the fridge. He opened the door and took out the milk-carton. Hmm, no one was around.

He took a drink right from the carton.

---

"It will get better before it's over."

"You keep saying that."

"That's because it's true."

"Hmm… I don't know."

"You always say that."

---

Naota walked outside. Gee, it must have been like four o'clock in the morning. Everything was clam. Quiet. Nothing was happening.

Naota looked up to the sky. The dark blue coloration was not confined to his room. It was all over the world. The moon smiled down onto the dark blue collection of dark blue people and dark blue things. It was very clam.

The carton was still in Naota's hands. He figured he should probably go back inside. His feet where getting cold seeing as he was wearing only his slippers.

He dropped his carton.

---

"I hate clowns."

"Clowns?"

"Yeah, they suck."

"That seems like a strange thing to say."

"You should talk."

"You know, I think I will talk…"

---

The milk spilled all over Naota's feet. Now they where colder then there were before. He stepped out of the puddle and kick the carton into the street. He looked up to the sky and ask a questions.

"I wonder what is happening in America right know…"

He went back inside and went to sleep, very easily.

---

Another night came.

Naota's eyes snapped open again. Much like the last night, he couldn't sleep. His mind keep bouncing around inside of his skull. It wouldn't sit still. It keep talking to him.

"If I had a million dollars…"

"What's the frequency, Kenneth?"

"By the way, I tried to say I'd be there…"

"In the morning I put it own, out the door…"

These seemingly pointless thrashes kept repeating themselves. It was as if they got some sort of sadistic pleasure out of keep Naota awake. Naota signed and went down stairs where he spent the rest of the night watching television.

With the sound off…

---

"You see, you put your hand here."

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's fun."

"For you maybe."

"Oh, now, don't be selfish. This is about both of us, you know."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ah… There isn't that nice."

"Yeah, I guess."

---

Naota watched the tee-vee fade out of existence as the world around him melted.

Whoa…

He felt like he was flying. He could feel the wind against his face. He could see the sun shining in his face. The warmth of it was nice. He was at peace here. He decided to fly around and see for sure what was happening in America.

At the speed of light, Naota flew around the world to some small town in America. He saw dogs barking, kids playing, and people talking. He felt better now knowing the answer to his questions. He then went upwards, flying higher then he had ever had before. Naota approached the sun, he could feel his body melting from the heat, but it was okay. It felt good. Slowly, he melted away.

Ever so slowly.

Then Naota woke up.

---

"I didn't think you'd do that."

"Well, I'm just full of surprise, aren't I?"

"It would appear so."

---

He was going to sleep tonight. Naota was sure of it. He would do whatever it took to make him sleep. Insomnia was not going to get the best of him.

Naota lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. He mind was clear, for there was nothing to think about. It was as clear as a pasture on a Sunday morning.

He wanted to dream again. He dreamed last night for the first time in a long time. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt. He wanted it back. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift off.

Snow. Snow was falling all around. He looked down at himself. He was different. Younger he thought. He put his hand to his chest and his hand went right through him. He could feel the wetness of his small intestines on his hand. He pull his hand out and with it came the intestines. They fell to the snowy ground and made a nice plopping noise. No blood flowed anywhere, just the intestine. He look at it and tried to pick it up but his hands went right through them, soon he could feel the Earth flying up above him. He was falling into the beautiful snowy Earth. As he fell, he left more organs and bones in his spot. Soon he fell all the way through and right to New Zealand.

Then Naota woke up.

---

"We should get back to work."

"Yeah, your right, but you're so good at this."

"Now, stop it. We have a responsibility to keep this thing safe."

"Hmm, your no fun."

"Yeah, well, that's why the Boss likes me better."

"Boss can kiss my ass."

---

Naota liked the way it felt. The dreams. In the end he always went away, but he was okay with that. It felt so good. He wanted it back. He wanted it all back.

He plopped the pills into the water. He quickly drank them down before they disappeared. He felt the sleepiness come on. Yeah, it was dreamtime again…

Black, that's all he got. Just darkness.

---

The harsh sunlight sneaked into Naota's world, signaling the beginning of a new day. Naota slept last night, but he didn't dream, so it wasn't worth it.

Naota decided to get up and go to school that day. He had been avoiding it of late. Avoiding school. Avoiding his responsibilities. He didn't like school. It made him think about the world, it took his mind off of the dreams.

He had been writing his dreams down of late. He knew they meant something. He thought that maybe if he wrote them down he could find the meaning in them. Try as he might though, he never found any meaning beyond, "dreams are good."

Hmm, dreams are good.

---

"This is strange."

"What's strange?"

"Just look at these patterns."

"Whoa, that's weird."

"See what I mean?"

"Hmm, we should keep on eye on this one."

---

School was boring. Ninamori is a bitch. He tried to listen to the teacher, but she was boring. He just kept re-reading his entry in his little dream journal. The dreams where all that mattered to him.

During math, Naota fell asleep. There he dreamed again.

The sky was purple. Naota had never seen a purple sky before. He thought it was quite pretty. He was standing on a hill over looking his small town. All the buildings reflected upon the dark mirror that was the sky. Everything saw into everything else and everything was never there. The sky came to life and started to devour the little town and Naota's little hill. The dark mirror came to life like the ocean and rained down upon the world. Then someone pulled the plug…

"Naota! Wake up!"

---

Dumb bitch. Something was just about to happen. He knew it. The dream was about to tell him something important, but she woke him up and pulled the plug. Everything exploded! Damn her! DAMN HER!

It was another nice dream, Naota knew it. If only he could have finished it! If only….

Only… Only.. Only …

He drifted off to sleep.

---

"We got a serious problem here."

"What?"

"Something is happening…"

"What's happening!"

"Contact is being made!"

"Shit! Get the Boss on the line right now! Contact is being made!"

"Shit… It's to late. Contact is made."

"Damn it!"

---

The pain was head splitting; never had Naota felt such a pain. It was like every nerve ending in his body was shooting off a thousand fires. He felt like he had just hit the ground after falling for a thousand miles. This was not good.

.no more dreams..all the dreams are over.

Naota tried to open his eyes but they felt like they weighted a million pounds. He tried to move his hand, but nothing happened. He knew he was alive, but his body sure didn't feel like it was. He tried to move, he wanted to move, he wanted to run away, but it wouldn't let him.

What about the dreams?

---

Naota eyes opened easily this time. He looked around him and saw that he was lying on a table facing a ceiling. He looked to his left and saw a man and a woman, wearing lab coats, pulling switches and reading papers. Naota looked around and saw that his room was changing colors.

Blue, purple, yellow…

He could hear music playing softly from a radio.

"I can see clearly now that the rain is gone…"

Naota looked at his hand.

God, it wasn't normal.

Naota felt his head.

Whoa, it wasn't normal.

Who is Naota?

His hand was a machine! His body was a sick machine! Someone fix me! I'm sick!

crying

Someone fix me!

His hand wasn't human, it was a machine,

His head was a giant fish-bowl.

….fish bowl….

Everything was falling apart.

The people in the lab coats where rushing around. One of them entered the room, caring a syringe, others came, more and more piled into the room..until no more could fit.

Everything was dreaming.

"The sun is shining in the sky, there's not a cloud in sight, it ain't raining, every body's in a play, hey, don't you know? It's a beautiful new day."

The syringe plunged itself into Naota's arm. They're was a sharp pain…

And then…

Oh, god, and then….

You know what, I don't think there was an "and then."

---

"We've lost the signal."

"Damn."

"He's dead, sir. The experiment was a failure. We've lost the signal."

"What now, sir?"

"Is there anyway to reclaim the signal?"

"It's highly unlikely."

"Destroy the shell. Close down the lab. Experiment: Programmer is a failure."

"Yes, sir."

---

-OPEN FILE-

TEST SUBJECT: NAOTA NAKIMI

SUBJECT NUMBER: 26437

SIGNAL PROJECTED: 2-27-03

SIGNAL LOST: 6-30-19

PROFILE:

It is believed that an intersecting beam of radiation came in contact with the signal. This sent the program into emergency mood, sending the signal back to the shell. It would appear that the shell could not handle the shock of contact with the long-disconnected signal. The resulting shock destroyed the shell. The fate of the signal is undetermined, presumed lost.

-CLOSE FILE-

"Life is but a dream."


End file.
